taintedsteelfandomcom-20200213-history
Village
For most peasants in the Middle Ages, life centered around the village. The village was usually part of a manor run by a lord or someone of noble birth or a church or an abbey. Most peasants never ventured out of the village during their lifetime. Not all peasants in the village farmed. There were blacksmiths, tapers, ale makers (usually women), potters, and all-around handy men. These residents of the village also owed fees and services to the lord but usually not as much as those who worked a large amount of land. Villages can evolve into cities if more improvements are made, a sustained rise in population, and a sizable militia to defend it. Villages are led by a village head. Improvements There are various improvements that village can build in order to improve taxation, defense, military, and commerce. Adventurers may invest on building these improvements to enjoy some of its benefits as beneficiaries. The improvements can determine what interactions the adventurers can make in the village. Chapel A chapel can provide basic education to the village children on basic mathematics to religion. This is also the center of religious practices in the village. Dirt Road Having a dirt road can provide some sense of direction to the village. This is essential for travelers and merchants. Inn An inn can be a place where travelers can rest, have food and drinks, or do favors on the villagefolk. They are usually small and can only accomodate a number of people. Market A market is the commercial center of the town, allowing trading of goods in the village. Markets are the usual locations where announcements are made by the village head. Town quests can also be found here. Militia Training Grounds These training grounds are a common townfolks' way of getting into an army, allowing them to learn the basic concepts of combat and warfare. This increases the number of troops a village can raise as well as the garrison it can have. Village Fortifications These fortifications can be wooden palisades or elevated ground to protect from raiders or besiegers. These are usually crude and can be easily overcome by dedicated armies, but enough to fend off bandits. Village Hall A village hall is the residence of the village head. This is where meetings are made by the villagefolk on decisions for the village. Weaponsmith Weaponsmith provides basic weapons for the villagers and travelers who can spend some money for weapons. Village Upgrades A village can be built and specialized into different resources they can produce to supply their village or city. Villages usually have a default specialized upgrade, otherwise they are defaulted to a farming village. Crafts Upgrade A village can specialize in certain crafts. A brewery, slaughterhouse, or artisans processing raw goods into manufactured goods in this village can be very prosperous. These villages require that they are supplied with raw materials to create manufactured goods to be sold on the cities. Farming Village A farming village creates most of their living through farming. Wheat, vegetables, and various crops can be raised here. This is the most common village a city requires to sustain its citizens. A variety of crops can be planted on farming villages depending on the fertility of the soil, availability of water, and climate. Fishing Village A fishing village is situated near the coast where sea creatures are being hoisted and sold. Fishes, shrimps, even large seaforms like whales or sharks can be found here. Forest Village Forest villages provide wood, timber, or charcoal to the city. They can provide lumber for the city and trading ports. Forest villages can also be a spot for hunting wild animals in the forest, providing wild game to the economy. Livestock Village Livestock villages dedicate their resources to raising livestock. Cows, pigs, chickens, horses, and sheep can be raised here. They provide meat and raw products for production in the city. Mining Village Mining villages are situated near areas of mining importance. These can be potentially rich villages due to the natural resources they can provide like gold, silver, diamonds, or rare metals. They can also provide raw resources like stone, copper, or iron. Category:Economic Holdings